Megatank
Megatanks are large, ball-like monsters, possibly one of the only few monsters in X.A.N.A.'s army not based on a living creature. Megatanks are arguably the strongest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters because of its shell, which can't take damage, even from another Megatank. However, the force of the impact will sometimes push the other Megatank into the Digital Sea. In the first season, a Megatank's laser does 50 life points of damage, allowing some room for the Lyoko Warriors to protect Aelita with their bodies. This changes since Code: Earth, since X.A.N.A.'s monsters get stronger and a whole 100 life points of damage is dealt, this makes the body protection technique far less viable (as the Lyoko Warrior that uses it is devirtualized immediately after doing it) but it is still used. To defeat them, the Lyoko Warriors must hit the large Eye of X.A.N.A. (which is located inside its shell on the metal framework that connects the two sides of its shell) before the shell closes. Megatanks also have the ability to destroy objects that Aelita creates with her power. However, if Aelita's Creativity is mixed with her Energy Fields, it may take around 5 or 6 shots. A Megatank's laser will usually not come back until it hits something or someone. Megatanks can also run over the warriors, which results in instant devirtualization. Abilities Megatanks have two methods of attack, the first involves opening its shell and using its laser attack, which can be used from a safe range and can devirtualize the warriors in one hit. The second involves using its considerable mass to crush the Lyoko Warriors, devirtualizing them by running them over. However, in the first season, the Megatank's laser only did 50 points of damage, making it survivable, as shown in episodes such as Log Book and Big Bug. The Megatank can also withstand an attack of another Megatank, as seen in Contact. They can also push other Megatanks with their laser. While its laser is the most powerful laser out of all X.A.N.A.'s monsters, it can be blocked by Aelita's energy field, which can also destroy the laser, and Ulrich's sword, which shatters after a short period of time. A Megatank's laser can be used to shut down active Towers from the outside, by bombarding the targeted Tower enough times that it will deactivate. In Season 3, the Megatanks sometimes fire their laser horizontally, making a nearly unavoidable attack. Megatanks are the most challenging to destroy because of its shell; the shell can block all of the Lyoko Warriors' weapons. It is even able to withstand Aelita's Energy Fields. In Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize, one shows up as a boss, and it must be defeated in order for the level in question to be completed. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, there were two Megatank variants introduced: Omegatanks (Megatanks that do not fire a laser weapon, but are covered with spikes) and Ubertanks (Megatanks that always fire lasers horizontally). Trivia *In False Lead, Aelita threw two energy fields into Megatank's laser and shattered it as if it were glass. *The Megatanks seem to have been based on bowling balls. Jokes referring to bowling have been made by the heroes at the Megatanks' expense. *Megatanks are Ulrich's least favorite monster to fight against. *Prior to Evolution, Megatanks were only shown in the main four sectors (Forest, Ice, Desert, and Mountain). It was not until the pilot of season 5, X.A.N.A. 2.0, that they were finally shown in Sector Five, becoming one of only a few monsters shown in this area. This same distinction applies to the Krabs. *Megatanks are the first monster to return in Season 5, with three appearing in X.A.N.A. 2.0. *Megatanks appeared in the first episodes of both series production-wise. *Megatanks are unable to rapid fire, possibly due to the strength of their laser weapon. *Megatanks have the most Eyes of X.A.N.A. than any other monster. *Megatanks are one of the only non-flying monster to not have legs (the other being Creepers). *In ''Code Lyoko Evolution'', their laser doesn't return back to them. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Megatank1.jpg|Megatank in the Forest Sector. 2011-09-12 1538.png|A Megatank guards an activated Tower. Yumi saves aelita.png|Yumi jumps up and slams into the Megatank. 2011-09-15_0942.png|A Megatank fires at Aelita! 2011-09-15_0951.png|Firing in the Desert Sector. 2011-09-15 0934.png|Those must be its "eyes". XANA_290.jpg|Charging up its laser, watch out! Megatank.jpg|Firing at Yumi and Odd in the Ice Sector. Megatank prepare horizontal laser.png|Clever way to attack. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo9_1280.jpg|Opening and/or closing it's shell in the Ice Sector. tumblr_lrukflnW0N1r3z27uo1_500.jpg|As seen in Season 1. tumblr_lysevpMKCW1qlvb12o1_500.png|Seen in the Ice Sector. Megatank 360 Blast.png|Attacking the Warriors in the Mountain Sector. MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg|Two Megatanks create a giant wall to destroy the Tower. Triplification-1-.jpg|Ulrich surrounds a Megatank in Season 1 Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd vs the Megatank. 100px-Megatank Card-1-.jpg|Megatank's ID Card in Teddygozilla. Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png|Ulrich stops the Megatank's laser from hitting a Tower. Routine 339.jpg|Odd readying himself for an attack as the Megatank comes closer! Routine 021.jpg|Odd about to fire at the Megatank! Routine 002.jpg|The Megatank closed. Code Terre 382.jpg|Attacking a tower in Code: Earth. Ulrich's high.png|Ouch! Ulrich is literally taken down by a Megatank. Triple sot 365.jpg|Megatank up close in the Mountain Sector. Triple sot 326.jpg|Ulrich is about to be crushed by the rolling Megatank! Triple sot 339.jpg|Aelita prepares to fire an Energy Field at a Megatank stuck between the rocks. Sabotage 359.jpg|Charging its laser up close in the Ice Sector. A Fine Mess Ulrich vs a Megatank Ice Sector image 1.png|Ulrich faces the Megatank head on. Sabotage 366.jpg|The Sector vanishes, along with the Megatank. Sabotage 332.jpg|A glitched up Megatank. Inside a Megatank.png|The inside of Megatank. Big bogue 347.jpg|A Megatank as seen in Big Bug. Evolution Megatank 3.PNG|A Megatank explodes in Sector Five in Evolution. 1349017780_134.png|Code Lyoko Evolution chaos_a_kadic_427.jpg|Megtanks pursuing the MegaPod Megatank 2.PNG|One Megatank is devirtualized right beside another. evo_xanatyron_0008.jpg|Three Megatanks fire their beams in Sector Five. evo_xanatyron_0018.jpg|Firing in Evolution. Chaos a kadic 442.jpg|They encounter the MegaPod in the Cortex. Chaos a kadic 423.jpg|MegaPod vs a Megatank. Chaos a kadic 420.jpg|Two Megatanks fly through the air in the Cortex. Other 51SI2zt+76L._SL250_.jpg|A Megatank toy. Xana's Monster toys.jpg|A Megatank toy with the other monsters toy. 4Megatank Toy.jpeg|A Megatank toy shooting a laser. Megatank.gif|A Megatank in Code Lyoko Social Game. ca:Megatanc es:Megatanque fi:Megatankki fr:Mégatank gl:Megatanque it:Megatank pl:Megaczołg pt:Megatanque ro:Megatank ru:Мегатанк sr:Мегатенк Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Megatank Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity